Dead Man's Party
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A strange phrase is noticed by everyone and Humphrey is on it. Can he figure out what it means before Death needs more minions?
1. Death

Humphrey configured his deceive to set it to the past. The middle Ages to be exact. He wanted to take Erik, Lilly, and Carlos with him to see how he travelled.

They were stunned at the sights they saw there. They wandered the place as they noticed the different peoples there. They were very weird looking, but that was the middle Ages.

"This place is so antique." Lilly said as she was holding Erik's paw.

"Well, we are in the past." Humphrey informed.

"Aren't people going to notice that we're animals?" Carlos asked.

"No, the vortex manipulator shields us and disguises us as humans. Depending and the date and area of course."

The three were quite impressed by Humphrey's knowledge. And they also loved how he took them were ever they wanted to go.

"Let's try to find something to eat. I'm hungry." Erik said with a smile.

"You're right. I'm hungry too." Humphrey said as he patted his belly.

"Besides, we wouldn't want to starve. Death needs more minions…" Carlos said.

"What?" Humphrey asked.

"What?"

"You said something!" Humphrey said as he stopped the three.

"What did I say?" Carlos looked at him in a confused manner.

"That phrase! Death needs more minions!" He said, nearly yelling it.

"I said that?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah! People keep on saying that." Humphrey thought for a moment. "We need to go home…"

He then took the three and put them on his back.

"But, I'm hungry!" Erik whined.

"No time!" He then set the date for the present time, in 2014.

He needed to find out what that phrase meant. And he needed to do it fast. There was no telling what it could do.

Erik thought he might have gone a bit insane, but kept his muzzle shut. He wanted to see what this whole thing was about.

When they arrived at Jasper, he saw Aaron talking to two wolves. He had never seen them in Jasper. But he then noticed they were the two twins from the Pirate's Bay ship.

What was it again? Erik and Raymond. Maybe they could help.

It was just a matter of time. When Humphrey and the others came in, Erik saw something in the corner of his eye. Something shiny and metallic. He shrugged it off as it being a car.


	2. Needs

"Aaron! I need your help!"

Aaron stopped talking the two and looked at Humphrey.

"What is so important that you had to cut me from talking to my friends?"

"I need your help from a deadly phrase." The three wolves standing there just looked at him.

"A phrase?" Humphrey nodded.

"Do you want me to protect you from words too?" Aaron said as the others chuckled. Humphrey frowned.

"This is serious. A phrase keeps popping up and I think it has something to do about death." Erik and Raymond then saw the three animals on Humphrey's back.

"Who are they?" Raymond asked.

"Oh, Erik, Lilly, and Carlos." Humphrey pointed to the three.

"Hey, he has the same name as me!" Erik said to him.

"That's great, but I still need help." Raymond then raised his paw.

"I'm actually a bit of an engineer." He confessed. "That's why we were here." The group then went to Aaron's den. They then saw these guns that were perched in different directions.

"Allow me to demonstrate how this works with holograms." Aaron stood by with his device ready to produce the holograms.

Raymond sat down and picked up a guitar. Next to him is a kill counter displaying 209.

"How is this going to help me with my problem?" Humphrey asked.

"Hey look, buddy, I'm an Engineer. That means I solve problems." A gunshot ricochets off the wall near him; he ignores it.

"Not problems like "What is beauty?", because that would fall within the purview of your conundrums of philosophy." Two more gunshots ricochet off the wall, close to Raymond's head. "I solve practical problems."

He takes a bottle of beer from a nearby crate and swigs it as the sentry gun near him swivels round and shoots an unseen hologram. The person screams as he died.

Raymond puts down the beer and continues to play. The kill counter clicks up from 209 to 210. "For instance... how am I going to stop some big mean mother hubbard from tearing me a structurally superfluous new behind?"

The sentry gun spots a hologram and kills him. The kill counter clicks up to 211.

"The answer..." A sentry gun fires and kills another hologram and an unseen enemy. The kill counter clicks up to 213.

"Use a gun. And if that don't work..." A sentry gun fires rockets. "...use more gun."

He then stops playing. A large explosion is heard and he grins happily.

"My arm!" A hologram screamed.

The kill counter clicks up to 214. A robotic severed hand lands in front of Raymond, who continues playing. The sentry gun targets the hand.

"I didn't program a robotic arm…" Aaron said.

"Like this heavy caliber, tripod-mounted, little old number designed by me..." He kicks the hand, which is shot out of the air by the sentry gun.

"Built by me..." Sentry gun shoots another hologram. The kill counter clicks up to 215. "...and you'd best hope... not pointed at you." He then continues to play the guitar.


	3. Many

Raymond kept playing the guitar as more screams were heard. Humphrey stepped back for a moment and smiled.

"This is great! We can put this at the perimeters of the park." As Humphrey and Raymond were talking about how to move these guns, Erik, the wolf, looked down in hurt.

He kept hearing something in his head. He couldn't get it out. It was never ending. It never stopped for any waking minute. The drums.

He heard a drum beat. Four drum beats. He couldn't stop it. Aaron saw this and went to see what was wrong. Humphrey, Raymond, Erik the dog, and his friends went to set up the sentry guns.

"You okay?" He asked. Erik looked up.

"I'm fine." He then sighed. The drum beat stopped…. For now…

At the entrance, Humphrey's friends were setting up guns. Humphrey then had an idea.

"Hey, you should collaborate with Aaron and make something that would keep the park from dying. Possibly the whole world from dying."

Raymond then nodded in agreement. He liked that idea.

While this was happening, Erik, the wolf, started to think by himself. He needed help. He claimed to have something.

Raymond never believed him, or his parents. But this was serious. He had a condition he reports having had all his life, with the drums getting louder.

Words such as "Death", "Horror", and "Dying" – elements of impending doom - exacerbate the problem.

When Carlos expresses concern over his uneasiness, he reveals him a broken fob watch he's had since childhood.

"I've had this since I was a pup." He told Carlos. "I never opened it. It doesn't even work."

"Did you try asking your parents?" Carlos asked.

"That's the thing. I don't remember having this watch with me for that long."

Concerned about the implications, Carlos rushes to inform Aaron. Humphrey and Raymond continue to build the sentry guns on the ridges of the park.

It was easy since they were already built. Humphrey just had this gut feeling in his stomach.

He knew something was going to happen. He needed to think of something.

Carlos then started to get Aaron's attention. "Hey, did you notice something wrong with Erik?"

"Your Erik?"

"No, the wolf."

"He seemed a bit disturbed. Why?"

"He said something about a watch." Aaron looked over at Erik.

He seemed to be a bit disturbed again. At this time, he was hearing the drums again. The never-ending drums.

Aaron then looked at his paw.


	4. More

Aaron sees that Erik has a fob watch.

"It looks familiar…" Aaron said. "Come with me." Carlos then jumped on Aaron's back and they went to his den. Carlos looked over Aaron's shoulder and saw a metallic head of a wolf on the table. Carlos was confused because it looked just like Humphrey…

When Humphrey and Raymond were almost done with their setting, Humphrey turned and looked at Erik and Lilly. They were just kissing.

"Hey!" Humphrey yelled. They stopped and looked.

"We have a problem here and you two are just… kissing?"

"Well, we haven't done it in a while." They continued to kiss.

"And stop." He looked in a confused face. "And breathe!" He said.

"Hey, Humphrey…" He turned and saw Raymond.

"We're done."

He smiled and looked around the park. "Just a matter of time…" He whispered.

Aaron and Carlos were in the room trying to find something about that watch. Erik, the wolf, was having a hard time actually being in this reality.

Aaron tried to find out why he had that watch. Carlos told him about what Erik told him. Maybe it was something even more sinister.

Aaron finally found a book that says, "Watches and Stuff". He then started to read it and got up to a part about fob watches.

At the same time, Erik was looking at his watch. It started to glow a black, mist color.

"It says here that this symbol on a fob watch means that it can contain an essence of someone and make a person a different one."

Erik then opened the watch and the black mist went around him. He started to turn into a figure that was barely recognizable.

"I saw something just like that on his watch." Carlos said.

Aaron then threw thee book away. Frantic and horrified, he and Carlos raced towards Erik but are hindered as he starts to fly.

Erik then reveals his true identity.

"I need more minions…" He said in an echo.

Aaron then knew that he was death! Erik then transformed into a skeleton with a flowing robe.

Death then raises his arm and electrocutes Carlos as he then falls down dead.


	5. Minions

"The drums…." Death said.

"What are you talking about?" Aaron said trembling.

"Don't you hear it?" It said to him. "The never-ending drums…"

Aaron then heard it. Four drum beats. A rhythmic sound that Aaron couldn't ignore.

"My minions will rise to the sound of the drums…"

The ground then shook. Cracks in the floor then started to appear and green lights came out of them.

Eventually, arms came out. Then decaying bodies. They were zombies! Aaron was frightened. He knew that those sentry guns won't work.

Death started to shot electric bolts out of its skeletal hands and took out the sentry guns. Humphrey and Raymond were near one and were instantly shocked when one of them blew up.

They managed to get out of the way before it hit them. Humphrey then felt the floor underneath him shake. He then remembered one thing.

Kate. She must be terrified by what was happening. He started to run towards his den, when he heard a scream. Behind him, Raymond was being sucked down.

He tried to hold his paw, but he slipped into the ground. Never to be seen again. Humphrey than ran as he knew that he would be next if he stayed.

Kate was peacefully sleeping when she heard the ground shake. She was immediately confused by this when Humphrey came into the den.

"Run!" He yelled.

"What did you do?!" Kate yelled at him as she ran. She needed a lot of catching up to do.

Aaron was then seen by them as he was carrying Erik and Lilly and the now revived Carlos.

"What's going on?!" Kate yelled.

"We'll explain later!" Erik said.

Death had made the sky a sickly black and green color. It looked down and started to sing a small tune.

"Tick Tok, goes the clock…"

Humphrey had heard this before. He didn't know what it was, but at least I wasn't directed to him.

"We laughed at fate and mourned her…." It continued to sing.

Everyone backed away in fear they didn't know what was going on. They waited for death.

"Tick Tok, goes the clock…. Even for Aaron…." Aaron's eyes widened. He never expected that!

They then saw the zombies coming for them. They had no choice but to run. But where? It was a Dead Man's Party and they were invited.


End file.
